Jabberjay's Cry
by OutsiderRushheart
Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were involved in a freak experiment sending them hundreds of years into the future to Panem where the dreaded Hunger Games are held. A year later they are all to sight in the 45th games. AU, KendallxOC
1. Prologue

**This is a repost, redoing the first few chapters. I've been thinking about this story for quit some time now because I was reluctant to give up on it anyways. After seeing the movie in an IMAX theater with my mom and friend Amanda last night I've decided to debut this again. **

**Enjoy; and may the odds be ever in your favor! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the Hunger Games. **

* * *

><p><em>"May the odds be ever in your favor"<em>

_-_Effie Trinket, _The Hunger Games_

* * *

><p>I feel like an experiment; a human lab rat. Why me? Why <em>us<em>? They say it'll be groundbreaking and everyone will love us if it worked. _If. _What happens _if _it doesn't work? What will happen when we get there? We won't have any instruction on how to get back…if we ever get back. Did they ever think of the fact they could possibly loose four lives in this one test run? I wonder if there is still a chance to back down.

Looking around I find no place to escape. Well, what can I expect? We _are _underground. I try to find a hatch like the one we climbed through upon arriving here, but there are none. Everywhere I look there are men and women in white lab coats working on computers or various experiments. They all look up expectantly when we walk by. I take in deep breaths to calm my nerves. Not that it's much help; the air is so choking down here.

We are led out of the lab room, and through a hallway. As we continue on, I try to catch the eyes of my three best friends. Their expressions are unreadable, and I wonder if they feel the same as I do. I want to tell them this will work out, assure them we have nothing to fear; but think better of it. How could I give them what could end up being false hope? Besides, we never spoke when the scientists were around, and we were being led by four of them; two flanked us on both sides, another was in front, and the last trailed behind us.

Thinking of it now, we never really spoke during our time here; not even when we were alone in our dorms. Still, I hope we'll still have each other when we reach the 'final destination'. We reach the main control room, which is also the place where we'll be sent off. Professor Roberts was waiting by the wall lined with computers and security cameras. She was with a few other scientists I didn't recognize. Professor Roberts signals for the men who brought us to leave. I listen to their synced footsteps followed by the sound of a door sliding open and then closed.

"Are you all ready," Professor Roberts asks us seriously. We exchange glances. I swallowed hard and nodded. "Good, follow me please," she instructs. Professor Roberts showed us to a huge metal vault door at the far back of the control room. She entered something into the decoder and the vault slid open with a rumbling creak. We followed her in. Many more scientists waited, gathered around a glowing pale blue vortex conjured by electric wiring that sent the occasional bolt of light inside. I'm not sure if I should marvel it, or fear it.

"We will count down from ten, and you'll all step in at the same time," Professor Roberts says. "You'll only have a second before the portal closes; understand?" Hesitant, we nod in response.

"W-what will we do when we get where you're sending us?" I finally manage to choke out.

"Just leave it all to us," One of the scientists answers. Not what I was looking for, but I don't ask any more.

Instead, we all get as close to the vortex as possible without getting sucked in, and stand shoulder to shoulder. The countdown begins.

"Ten, nine, eight..." they begin. I close my eyes as tightly as possible and let out one last breath. Next to me, Logan slips his hand into mine. I open my eyes and glance at him. He gives me a small, reassuring smile. Then, Logan grabs James' hand and I decide to follow the action by slipping my free hand into Carlos'. "Seven, six, five, four, three, two..." Then I stare straight ahead. "One, zero..."

We step forward.

Into a new place.

A new time.

Into the future.

* * *

><p>I groaned and rolled onto my side. My head spun as I attempted to make sense of everything around me. I blink down at my hands and find them both torn and bloody. My arms and legs are the same way. We must have had a hard landing or something. I glance around. They are no where in sight, but I note that where ever we are it was devastated a long time ago. This is a desolate wasteland. The sky is a sickly greenish-gray shade and all around is the ruins of what seemed to once be a great city.<p>

What was this place? California? Minnesota? Or...was it not North America?

I'm about to venture out more, when I hear someone coughing. Veering around I examine the rubble from a distant. My heart stops when I catch sight of someone trapped beneath some of it. He is struggling to get out.

"Logan!" I call, stumbling over.

He stops struggling for a moment, relief washing over his slightly scratched up face. "Kendall, I thought I was the only one who made it-" he broke off, coughing- "Where do you think we are? Have you seen James or Carlos?"

I shook my head. "No, we'll find them though," I say, shoving aside the debris. "I don't honestly have the slightest idea where we are; I'd assume we're still in Los Angeles."

Logan slides out from the last of his trap, and wobbles to his feet. "If it is...then what happened here?"

"We'll find out soon enough," I say. I breathe in and have to stop myself from gagging. The air here is worse than in the laboratory we were in. A slicing blast of cold wind wisps past. I shivered and point out, "Right now what's important is to find James and Carlos; I don't understand how we all landed so far apart."

"Maybe we can track them with are watch coms?" Logan suggests. We all received watch coms when we first arrived at the laboratory. They would allow us to track each other in the case of ever being separated. There was more to them of course, but we never got that far in our training before it was time.

"It's worth a try," I agreed. I just hoped it wasn't broken. The scientists built it with special equipment, so I didn't think they would be. I set my watch com to track James and Carlos. It took a moment or two for it to lock on to them; but when it did, Logan and I started our search. I couldn't get over the feeling that there was something horrible about this place...about this time.

The beeping of the watch coms stopped when we were at a heap of what looked like it was once a building of some sort. I nodded, and we were about to round the corner, and then froze. James and Carlos were there alright. But they weren't alone. Men whose faces I couldn't see were surrounding them. A helicopter hovered overhead, its motor roaring loudly as it neared. A strange symbol was imprinted on the helicopter. It looked like it could have been a dark version of the American eagle. This wasn't good. I knew it wasn't. I couldn't just watch my friends be taken away.

I leapt out from my hiding place; ignoring Logan's calls, and slammed into one of the men. Never had I let anything happen to them before, I wasn't going to start now. I caught sight of James and Carlos watching wide-eyed, and Logan darting out and trying to shove them into safety. But he was too late. The helicopter landed a few yards away, the wind it created nearly blowing everyone off their feet. I spun around and elbowed the man who was currently trapping me, in the stomach. He cried out and backed away. I caught sight of his eyes, blazing with strained satisfaction. For a moment I couldn't understand. Until someone wrapped his arms around me and pulled me away. I struggled to break the guy's grasp, but it wasn't working.

Then I felt a needle plunge into the back of my neck. My breaths and heart beat slowed. My gaze grew blurry as a looked desperately for friends. I caught sight of James being shot with the same needle. Carlos was being cornered, and Logan was unconscious as he was dragged into the helicopter with the strange symbol. I wanted to scream. But I couldn't anymore. I wanted to fight back. But it was no use. Instead, I let the venom drag me into the darkness...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty eager to get into this, so please review; I've got plenty of ideas for our BTR guys =)<strong>


	2. District 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's not whether you win or loose; it's how you play the game"<em>

_Spy Kid's 3: Game Over_

* * *

><p>~1 year later~<p>

* * *

><p>"Kendall, you have work today!" A voice calls.<p>

I don't want to get up. I don't want to go back down in the mine. I'd much rather stay here, or venture out into woods. But, I know I have to. Capitol's orders.

"Coming, Tally!" I shout back groggily.

Tally Hannagan is twenty and lives only with her younger brother and sister, Asher and Cameron; ages fourteen and fifteen. Their father was a victim to one of the many mining accidents. After his death, their mother fell into a depression that burned so deep within her, that she went as far as to committing suicide. Tally was only fifteen back then and the fact she had to raise her nine year-old siblings on her own petrified her. But, however, she was stubborn enough to take no aid from her neighbors.

Appearance wise; Tally is an inch shorter than me has straight lavender blonde hair and eyes a tragically beautiful sea foam green. Her physique was slender-almost too much so; probably from sacrificing her own meals to her siblings. She wasn't a ravishing beauty, but that didn't mean she was ugly. The thing about Tally was that her rigid, cynical personality decreased her attractive appeal unless you knew the reasons behind her behavior. Personally for me there was a fine line in my relationship with Tally.

Now, Asher and Cameron are different stories. Asher has shaggy light brown hair; and Cameron had shoulder length, slightly wavy hair the same color. Both have pale cerulean eyes flecked in varying shades of emerald. A passerby would argue them twins. Asher always has his guard up it seems while contrary his sister is easily the most communal girl alive. It's always intricate to accept the fact they were both in life-threatening danger every year.

"You're going to be late," Tally scoffs when I enter the kitchen. It isn't much. There is a counter pushed against the back wall and a make-shift food storage containment (because according to Tally we didn't need to waste money on something more advanced) squeezed in next to it. The storage space is a large cabinet of sorts with bags of ice inside along with the provisions in Tally's possession. There is a line of three cabinets above the counter with cooking supplies and a limited amount of utensils. A few feet from the kitchen is a round table with a bowl of apples resting on the surface. Surrounding the table are six chairs. Two in which belong to people whom will never sit in them again. Understanding this, I had squeezed in another chair respectively.

Shrugging at Tally's frustration, I say, "I can eat fast."

"Well, then do so," she exclaims, as I grab one of the apples. "It'll be all of our heads if you're late another day." Tally was really only three years older than me; she had no right to boss me around like she does. Then again, I'd treat me the same way if I were in her shoes. I was placed with the Hannagan's by the Capitol, and Tally was told if she didn't keep me in order, they'd take away Asher and Cameron. That was something she could not afford to happen.

Tally must view me as some kind of nuisance...Or threat. She already has her siblings to watch out for; the last thing she probably wanted was a sixteen year old (seventeen now) teenage boy dropped in her home.

"Hey, I don't see you working," I scoff, quickly eating the rest of my apple. "And you're older than me."

Tally rolls her eyes. "You've no idea what responsibilities _I_ must fulfill."

"Maybe I don't, maybe I do," I reply, shrugging again. "I've been around long enough to figure it out."

She opens her mouth to protest when Cameron chirps as she and Asher walk into the 'kitchen', "Hi, Kendall! Do you have to go to the mine?" She sits in one of the chairs, her brother taking the seat right of her. "Asher and I were hoping we could ditch school and then the both of us could help you sneak away from work. After that we'd go to the forest."

"He has to go to the mines," Tally snaps brusquely, answering for me. "And you shouldn't go out to the forest so many times; what if you were to be caught? Besides, I don't want you in the Seam; Kendall only goes there because he works at the mine."

"But people die in the mines. What if he were to end up like father?" Asher points out blatantly. "Not to mention we live in the merchant area of 12, it's useless for us to work in the mines."

I sigh, "They work there anyways to supply for the Capitol." I meet Tally's gaze as I continue, "It's not like I have choice either." Then, facing Asher again, I assure, "I give you my word I'll come back to you, Tally, and Cameron."

Cameron frowns. "Are you going to be here tomorrow for the reaping?" The reaping.

I haven't been here long enough to see one first-hand, but the thought of it chilled me to the bone. It was because of what it is for...

The Hunger Games.

Calling the Hunger Games cruel was an understatement. The Capitol held them each year in reminder of what happened during a time known as the Dark Days, when the districts rebelled against the Capitol. War broke out, and the thirteenth was destroyed. The Hunger Games were a prompt of what would happen if anyone revolted again. A boy and a girl from each district was to be reaped, sent to the Capitol to be placed into an arena; forced to fight to the death until one tribute- as the chosen district children were called- was left standing. Your name is put into the reaping once you turn twelve. Your name is put in twice when you're thirteen and so on...which meant my name was in seven times. Your name stops being in the reaping at age eighteen so this was thankfully my last chance.

Asher and Cameron however; were not lucky enough to say so.

"Of course I'll be here; no one works that day," I say quietly.

Asher shivers. "Cameron and I have our name in three times; a-and you, seven!" He turned to Tally. "You're lucky you're twenty and don't have your name in anymore."

"Yeah...lucky," Tally murmurs distantly. From the information I've collected from the brief time I've been in District 12, is that Tally's best friend Idina was reaped at the age of fifteen. She was one of the first killed. Mentions of being fortunate made her skin crawl. Tally looked over to me. "Go," she says.

"Right," I sigh. Then before I rush out the door; I warn Asher and Cameron, "Stay out of trouble!" They both give me indignant glares and I chuckle as I close the door.

I'll be provided with equipment when I get to the mines, since not many families work them in Merchant. The air grows clouded in darkness as I near the Seam. I'm glad the Capitol didn't place me here; I prefer Merchant much more than this place. Coal dust floats down and piles up on the streets nearest the mine.

"There you are Kendall," Saul- in charge of all the miners- mumbles gruffly when I arrive. He hands me the equipment and I change hastily so I won't hold the others up.

After we are lowered into the mines, I work side by side with Piers Jones; a friend of mine since coming to 12. He's seventeen and lives in the Seam with his mother and nineteen year old brother, Liam. Something the two of us would go on about while laboring is if we'd have a future beyond the Capitol's authority. When I was in my time, I always wondered what the future would be. Never had I pictured it to be like this.

"Are you day dreaming again?" Piers scolds. "We have to work harder 'cause we won't be here tomorrow."

I nod and mutter an apology under my breath. After a minute or two go by, I ask what is truly on our minds, "Do you think one of us is going to be reaped?"

Piers shrugs and shakes his head. "Probably not you because you don't live in the Seam, but maybe me."

"What does living in the Seam have to do with one's chances of being reaped?"

"Well, the Seam being the poorest part of 12; many families including my own are in poverty..." Piers takes in a deep breath before continuing, "A child or teenager can get food under the circumstances that their name be put in an extra time for the reaping."

I'm not sure what to tell him because his theory seems reasonable now. I hate the thought of possibly losing one of the only friends I've made in District 12. The more I think about it, the more I realize Asher and Cameron are right. Tally is lucky to be twenty.

"You two quit slacking!" Saul shouts at us as he passes by.

"Sorry," we both say in unison.

Skinner Cullet- another from the Seam- hobbles away from his place and over to us. "You two are terrible," he jeers. "The Capitol would be very disappointed."

I glare at him. "You think we'd care about what they think?" I counter. Actually, I heed a lot about what the Capitol thought. I'd never admit that to a person like Skinner, of course.

"You know, how about you go back to _your _work," Piers hisses, ignoring me and not bothering to look Skinner's way.

"Fine," Skinner snorts. "Just try not to be the reason the Capitol hate us, kay?"

"He's the only one I wouldn't mind being reaped," Piers whispers to me when Skinner has left again. I smirk and nod in agreement. Piers...somehow reminds me of a mix between my three old friends. He's wise, vigilant, and secured but isn't afraid to break loose and take chances while he could also be insanely arrogant in a stubborn manner.

After a long day of working in the coal mine, I join Piers and Liam in a trip to the Hob. The Hob is District 12's black market. Liam, (like me, Asher, and Cameron) snuck into the forest. But instead of going for just plain good-natured fun, Liam hunted. He was aiming to trade in the two geese he'd shot down earlier in the morning.

Liam is in the middle of making a deal with one of the workers at the Hob, when a Peacekeeper- basically the police in this time, except in our District 12, they make most of the rules-walks over to Greasy Sae. Greasy Sae is either in her late forties or early fifties (I would never ask) and worked at the Hob.

"What do you think he wants?" Liam grumbles once he's finished exchanging the geese for three bundles of wheat.

I glance at Piers. Neither of us wants to see anything bad to happen to Greasy Sae. We watch, holding our breaths as the Peacekeeper speaks with her. When he leaves, all three of us hurry over to her. "Something wrong?" Liam asks.

"Nope," Greasy Sae says with a shrug. "He jut says some wild dogs have been causing trouble and he wants me to deal with it; 'pose I could sell them here."

"You...you can't hunt? Can you?" Piers inquires in astonishment.

Greasy Sae replies, "Well, I can't exactly argue with a Peacekeeper so I don't really have a choice."

"True," I agree. The mention of the wild dogs remind me of my old nickname and I have to resist tears. "Liam could probably help you." Liam nods in agreement at the proposition.

"I'll be fine," Greasy Sae assures.

Liam glowers, but exhales, "Okay, if you're sure; we'll see you tomorrow." I walk with them until we reach their house.

"Kendall, are you okay getting back to Tally's house alone? It's getting kinda dark out," Piers says, glancing up at the sky.

There was something unsettling about being in the streets of 12 alone at night, however I'd get over myself enough to manage. "Yeah, thanks," I answer. "Bye."

When I reach the Merchant and slip into the house, Asher and Cameron are already being herded into their rooms. I hear them complaining about how they shouldn't be forced to sleep and that they weren't tired. I, on the other hand; was exhausted. I collapse backwards onto the beige couch of the living room, Tally joining me after she finishes with her brother and sister. We don't speak for the longest of times.

"I-I'm concerned for them," Tally admits after a while, her voice cracking. "What if they _both_ get reaped?" She gasps, turning to me; her jade eyes glazed in horror; tears behind them threatening to flood out.

I try to think of something I could say to comfort her. I would sing to Katie. I'd talk about things we did when we were younger with Logan. I made jokes with Carlos. And I would talk about our success with James. But Tally wasn't like any of them, and I'd never been in a situation like this. For once; I had no clue what to say or do.

My thoughts are dazed when they cross my old friends. The Peacemakers informed me they were placed in other districts...But how can I be expected to trust anyone who bears connection to the Capitol? I believe they are dead, even if it isn't something I desire to be true. They've probably been killed. My mom, Katie, and my other friends are safe in the 21st century. There's no way I coming up with a way to calm Tally down now that I was thinking of all of this. She would never listen to anything I'd tell her anyways.

I sigh, "It'll be fine."

She closes her eyes and breaths in, then out. Without reopening her eyes, she questions, "How are you so sure?"

Then I tell her I'm going to sleep and she heads off to Cameron's room (she shares the room). I sleep on the couch for there are only two bedrooms. Every night I'd dream of being back in my time, safe from the Capitol and their wretched Hunger Games. Everything was alright and we were never apart of the experiment that sent us here. In fact, the experiment never existed and no one ever had to go through with the ordeal. We are all safe and joyfully making music together at Rocque Records. It's always difficult to remember sunny LA, living in a place so dark. Even harder it is to recall my original home, Minnesota. Somehow though, my mind can bring it together perfectly by the time I'm asleep. Every sight, every person, every sound and voice...they all return to me until nighttime is over. The dreams go well until I wake up. They always end with the feel of a needle and the quick flash image of a helicopter.

* * *

><p>We all gather in the center of town at the Hall of Justice; everyone in the reaping arranged into their age-groups. There are two giant glass balls with names written on paper in them on a stage of some sort. One of the glass balls is for the guys, the other for the girls.<p>

A young woman from the Capitol, Lana Trinket is the one who will be reaping for District 12. Just like everyone from the Capitol, Lana's clad in absolutely ridiculous get-up. Her hair is weaved up around her head like a golden hive and her face is powdered in pale makeup along with pale yellow lip gloss and eye shadow. Lana is wearing a bright orange dress that wraps around her body as if a twister had bound them together and her shoes are sandals with huge sunflower-looking blossoms attached to them.

Lana is also our escort to the Capitol. I can't help but stare on with hostility. Anyone from the Capitol must be dreadful. That is my premise.

Tally kept glimpsing over to where Asher and Cameron stood with their group. Piers, who is next to me, chews his bottom lip. Liam and his mother are glancing around anxiously, their gazes as edgy as Tally's. The people of District 12 are whispering together in low voices.

"Ehem," Lana chirps in an all-too optimistic voice as she taps the microphone attached to the podium. "We will now view a video from the Capitol!"

This video, Tally tells me, is presented before every reaping. We view it on a larger-than-life screen that was brought in by the Capitol's team. The video tells the story of how war raged the country and when the Capitol emerged, it created discipline. As a reminder of the devastating battle, the Capitol reports humbly in the documentary that their Hunger Games keeps the districts in line.

It all makes me sick.

Lana leans over the microphone once the video has ended. "The reaping for District 12 will begin now! Of course, ladies first!" The cameras are probably filming now. She walks over to the girl's glass ball and peers into it. Everyone held their breath as Lana hovers her hand over the top. She reaches in and pulls out a slip of paper.

"And the District 12 girl is...Corey Brookes!" Lana reads. The crowd parts to reveal a girl with auburn hair that appears to have been forced straight for it is snarled. She has depthless cobalt eyes that are alien to her hair color. Her physique is slender and I assume that she trades food for her name in the reaping like Piers.

I've seen her around the Seam before. She appears to be sixteen. Corey's face is pale as she walks to the stage, her body trembling. Lana shakes Corey's hand and moves on. This time, it's the boys' reaping. Lana reaches in. Unfolds the paper. She leaned over the microphone. "The District 12 boy who partake in the 45th Hunger Games is..."

Time seems to slow. My heart stops beating for a moment and it's almost like everything has frozen.

"...Kendall Knight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for updates! <strong>


	3. The Capitol

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or **_**the Hunger Games.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>There are twenty-four of us Gale only one comes out..."<em>

_-_Katniss Everdeen, _the Hunger Games_

* * *

><p>I sat in the silent room of the Hall of Justice, unable to accept this was happening. Sure my name had been in there a good few times, but it seemed too impossible a fate to happen.<p>

"Kendall!" Tally exclaims, her voice cutting through the silence like a knife. I look up to see her, Asher, and Cameron enter the room. When I stand up, the two younger siblings both wrap me in a desperately tight embrace.

"It's not fair," Cameron whimpers.

"Yeah! It must've been rigged or something," Asher adds.

I return their hug and tell them in a stable a voice I can manage, "C'mon guys, it happened, okay. The reaping is unpredictable right?"

Asher, the first to pull away snorts, "Of course it is. But aren't you the least bit upset?"  
>"Idiot!" Cameron spat, rounding on her brother. "Of course Kendall is upset; we all are!"<p>

"Now, there's no need for this," Tally reminds them, speaking up. She glances at me and says, "Kendall knows how to work a bow and arrow, and hey; maybe the game makers will be creative and throw in a pick axe."

"Yes," I agree, following what Tally is getting at. "Those other tributes won't stand a chance."

Asher flashes me and indignant glare. "How can you be so ignorant? I thought you knew that the careers, district 1and 2, train their _whole lives_! You'll be killed for sure!"

Upon hearing her brother say this, Cameron burst into tears, her sobs filling every square inch of the room. Tally is about to scold Asher, but I shake my head, 'no'. I wrap my arms around Cameron again and promise her, "I'll win. I'll do what I can to win."  
>"B-b-but-" she stutters, "T-there a-re tw-twenty three o-other tributes...o-only one comes o-out alive."<p>

"And I'll make sure that one is me," I vow, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head.

Cameron pulls back with a weak smile like she can believe me now. She glances over her shoulder at Tally and steps aside as a gesture of sorts. Tally steps closer until we are standing face to face. "Be careful out there, Kendall," Tally whispers.

"I will," I say.

"Seriously, Kendall," Tally presses, adding in a lower voice so Asher and Cameron won't hear, "You and the other girl Corey are at a disadvantage because District 12 has no mentor to tutor the both of you."

"Which is why I'm going to be on my guard; I won't make friends with her and I'll make sure I remain in the shadows from the other tributes."

"Okay, good," Tally sighs. She gazes up at me, her naturally sad pale green eyes. "I'll miss you, you know."

"I'll miss you too," I say in all honesty.

The door is suddenly flung open and a Peacekeeper is announcing, "Time's up!"

Without a hint of hesitation, I lean down and kiss Tally on the forehead before she is forced out of the room along with her brother and sister. "See you soon, Tally," I call after her to once more confirm that I'll return.

After they leave, it is quiet once more, until a minute passes and Piers and Liam are hustled into the room.

"God, Kendall, who would've thought you'd be reaped," Piers says bluntly, whipping the sweat from his brow.

"I know; but not to fear, I intend on winning this twisted game if it's the last thing I do," I declare.

"It just might be," Liam reminds. "The games are brutal. You can't trust anybody and you'll never have any idea what the game makers will have planned."  
>"But I can use a bow and arrow. And I'll be able to fire from a distance."<p>

Liam nods, but the uneasy look in his eyes does not cease. "You're skilled and all, but it's gonna take more than that."

Piers frowns grimly and nods. "Yeah, you need to know how to find water, shelter, all that survival shit," he says.

I have a quick flashback to when Logan and I took a wrong turn while hiking when we were on a field trip in eighth grade. We were lost for about two days-no joke! It was like they'd forgotten about us or something; but never mind that. Logan was freaking out that we would die of dehydration because our canteens would only last for so long. Then, I recalled something the park ranger said about a waterfall and knew from some Animal Planet program that you could always hear water in the ground if you were close by. So I laid my head down against the dirt and listened. This process was repeated every now and then until I was leading a clear path to the waterfall.

"I know the basics," I say.

"Alright, good," Piers says, "Well, Kendall; I do believe, District 12 just may have a victor this year."

"But don't let that go to your head," Liam scoffs. "Get to cocky and you will be the first to die, understand?"

"Got it; don't be cocky," I repeat.  
>Liam nods in approval and the three of suddenly find ourselves in a totally manly group hug. It lasts all but a few moments and when we pull back, Piers says with an impressive amount of composure, "may the odds be in your favor, Kendall Knight."<p>

"Thank you," I sigh and watch as they are swept away by Peacekeepers. I don't expect anyone else to pay me a visit...which is why it comes as a surprise when the door swings open to reveal Skinner Cullet.

"Well, well, well, here you are waiting to be taken to the Capitol," he laughs half-heartedly.

"Yup, here I am; what do you want Skinner," I demand.

"I wanted to bid you farewell of course," Skinner snickers.

"Look," I say through a clenched jaw, "If you came here to make some snide comment, I'd greatly appreciate it if you left."

Skinner doesn't flinch. Instead he says, "It's gonna be different without having you around to taunt."

"Your point being...?"  
>"It'll be different without you around."<p>

My eyebrows spike up and suddenly I'm smirking. "You're going to miss me, aren't you?"  
>"No!" Skinner snaps defensively. "I said it's going to be different! That doesn't mean I'm gonna miss you!"<br>"Oh, doesn't it? Why else would you be here?" I inquire.

Skinner bites his bottom lip. "Just wanted to see my arch nemesis off."

"Arch nemesis? That's a bit strong, isn't it?" I muse in a taunting voice.

Sweat slides down his forehead and I can see him wringing his hands nervously. "Gah!" Skinner exclaims, running a hand through his hair. "Fine! I'm going to miss you; ya happy!"

"Yes, actually," I admit with a bemused expression.

Skinner rolls his eyes and confesses, "You never were that bad, Knight."

"I suppose if you hadn't given Piers and I such a hard time, I could've said the same thing about you..."

"Whatever," Skinner grumbles. He thrusts his hand out in front of me. I take it and shake it firmly as if confirming a business deal. "See ya on the other side, I suppose."

"Yeah," I say, and we release each others hand. "See you on the other side."

* * *

><p>Lana Trinket is taking the train back to the Capitol alongside Corey and I. Thus far, she has been rambling on and on about the functions and luxuries of the high speed train we were aboard. I was listening quite unwillingly, while Corey was gazing out the window at the sights whizzing by far too fast to possibly see.<p>

At the moment, my thoughts were drifting to the decision of eating the food available or not. They were all fruits and treats I had never seen before. Don't get me wrong, it looked delicious, but then again...

"How are we going to get sponsor deals if we've got no mentor to seal them," Corey questions out of the blue from her seat.

"Oh, um, I guess there can be an exception of the sponsors happening on their own; sure it'll be more unlikely to receive supplies, but you two both seem ready to tough it out," Lana exclaims brightly.

"Okay, who's going to give us the personal training?" Corey asks.

"Sorry, I guess that part is just bad luck, all your training will have to be made turning the group time I suppose," Lana answers.

"Bull!" Corey spat, jumping to her feet. "Why does District 12 have less privileges! We've got no mentor; we should have more time to train than the others, not less!" Her wild, now curly auburn hair is a mess in front of her blazing eyes. She seethes, "How do you expect us to have a chance if we have unfair treatment before hand?"

"I think you're over reacting," Lana says, anxiety painting across her face.

"_OVER REACTING?" _Corey screeches and Lana cowers in her chair. I never would've suspected someone like this girl to explode. She seemed so solemn at the reaping...

I stand up slowly and say to Corey, "Maybe you should go to your chamber on the train and spend some time alone? Blow off some steam, you know?" She glares at me and for a moment I'm sure she'll convert her rage to me. But then her anger eases and defeated, she trudges out and into the direction of the chamber cars.

"Thank you, Kendall," Lana says, gathering her bearings. "I've no idea what on earth is wrong with that girl."

"What's wrong?" I say evenly. "She's being shipped to an arena where she'll fight to the death against twenty-three other teenagers. That's what's wrong."

And without thinking it through all that much, I follow Corey's path, leaving a stunned Lana alone. When I find Corey, instead of in her chamber, she is curled up on a small lime green loveseat, watching a previous Hunger Games on the television screen in front of her.

"What do you want?" She sighs, not bothering to sit up. "You sent me away so I could be alone, didn't you?"

"I did," I say, "But I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
>Corey doesn't respond, instead, turns the volume up louder. I glance at the screen in time to see a young girl being stabbed to death by an older, lanky guy. Her screams rip through my skull and I swallow hard.<p>

"What are the odds either one of us will win, do you think?" Corey questions.

"One out of twenty-four," I reply.

"Then the odds aren't exactly in our favor, are they?" Corey muses. She finally sits up and motions for me to join her. When I do, she says, "Shall we see who else has been reaped?"

I shift until I'm somewhat comfortable. "Why not," I say with genuine interest.

Corey flips through the stations until she reaches the correct channel. The reaping for 1 is just being transitioned out of and the scene flickers to District 2. Standing on stage are a girl of Hispanic origins who looks to be eighteen, and a tall boy my age...

"W-who are they?" I inquire, voice coming out strangled.

"Their names? Uh, I think the girl is Mary-Alice Greene, and the guy? I'm not sure I heard his name before," Corey says.

I grip the edge of the couch so tightly, my knuckles turn white, and I lean forward towards the television. The small, middle aged man announces in an irritatingly pitchy ton, "This years District 2 tributes, Mary-Alice Greene and James Diamond are sure to do spectacular in the arena, thank you all for attending the reaping!"

"Oh my god..." is all I can choke out. Somehow, I don't know if I should be relieved he's alive, or mortified that he was reaped.

"What?" Corey says.

But I can't speak. Any words that might've crawled up and out of my throat have dissolved on my tongue. I ponder, suddenly, over the fact that perhaps Carlos and Logan are alive as well. Then I realize they might've been reaped too. The room begins to spin around me and the images on the television blur. There is a vaguely familiar voice in the distance, roaring and echoing in my head. I try to find the source of the voice, but moving makes my head whirl even more...

And then-

* * *

><p>"Mr. Knight? Mr. Knight?"<p>

I groan and shift awkwardly on the loveseat. I've been slumped against the far right side of the couch and my body is half on, half off the cushion. When I go to sit up properly, pain shoots up, my spine and I have to warily adjust my seating position. It takes a moment for my vision to focus until Lana comes into view.

"What do you want?" I jeer, sounding unintentionally harsh.

"Corey returned without you last night and said you'd fallen asleep on the couch," Lana explains. "We're almost at the Capitol now so I came here to wake you, but I found you unconscious on your back on the floor! Honey, there floors are a beautiful marble, but I wouldn't suggest falling asleep on them."

That must've been why my back hurts. I nod slowly and ask, "How long do you suppose I've been out?"

"Gosh, all night? Maybe a few hours more," Lana answers.

"Okay," I sigh. "So, you said we're near the Capitol or something?"  
>"Yup!" Lana exclaims, her normal perkiness taking control once more. "C'mon into the dining cart! You and Corey can get a spectacular view out the windows when the train slows down!"<p>

I nod again and with the amount of poise as a dancer with a broken foot, I rise to my feet and follow Lana. When Corey sees us enter she teases, "Someone was overwhelmed by the competition."  
>"I was <em>not <em>overwhelmed," I snarl.

"Sure, which is why you totally didn't pass out on the floor," Corey snickers. She turns around completely from where she had been standing by the window. "Who freaked you out more? That Mary-Alice chick? Or the tall guy...James was it?"  
>Without even meaning to, I stiffen at the mention of James' name, and Corey notices it. "I'm not 'freaked out; over either of them," I say before she can comment.<p>

"It's too bad you passed out anyways, you missed watching all the other reaping," Corey feigned pity.

"Oh, would you two quit it," Lana exhales in exaggerated aggravation, "Look! Look out the window!"

Corey turns back around and I walk over to her side. Across the water is a magnificent modern Rome style kingdom and I'm losing myself in all its stunning beauty. This place would make Vegas appear tacky. The train shoots down a tunnel, plunging us into darkness for a second or two, before we emerge into the midst of the bright city. Outside of the train are cheering hoards of Capitol people.

"Enthusiastic aren't they?" Mumbles Corey, while at the same time, Lana is sighing,

"It's good to be home."

I'm too awed to speak. It is as if I've been put in a trance, and nothing else matters. The fact that I'm hundreds of years from my true home, the fact that I'm to fight in the Hunger Games, the fact that James was reaped too and there's a possibility my other friends are in the games too...I let these facts hunker down for the sure breakdown they'll bring in a few hours.

"Fascinating isn't it," Corey grunts under her breath when we are herded off the train.

"Hush!" Lana scolds, "You mustn't be rude."  
>"Well <em>excuse<em> me," Corey says, putting an emphasis on 'excuse' by stretching out the syllables.

"Seriously," I warn her, "I know I'm probably not one to say this, but if you want them to be your sponsors, you'll act...likeable?"  
>"Whatever," Corey huffs. "You just woke up a minute or two ago, how are you functioning so normally?"<br>"Guess I'm just amazed by the Capitol," I confess.

"You are?" gasps Corey in fake surprise.

"Geeze, you're like hot and cold," I say, "One moment you're angry, then the next vulnerable, oh! And then the next a complete bitch!"

"You did _not _just call me a bitch," Corey hisses.

I shrug. "Alright, I'm sorry. Maybe I'm being judge-y, because you could be bipolar."  
>Really, I didn't mean it as an insult; I was speaking in honesty; obviously though Corey took it offensively. "You don't know me," she spat in a low enough voice so that the surrounding crowd wouldn't hear.<p>

"Please, both of you!" Lana pleads, flashing us a glare from over her shoulder. "You'll be going to the Remake Center where you'll get a complete makeover from a prep team. Since you two are from an outer district, of course it will take you longer to be scrubbed down. After you are all clean, you'll be handed over to your stylist and then he or she will prepare you for the grand tribute parade."

"Joy," I mutter.

"For once we agree," Corey says.

When we reach the Remake Center, we are both sent to different sectors and are told to strip down and cover ourselves in a hospital gown of sorts. Sure it was awkward being so...revealed to these perfect strangers, but I couldn't exactly argue. Well, now, lying on top of something that is indistinctly similar to an operating table, I'm getting my...everything waxed. I consider asking them why the boys have to get the whole waxing treatment, but again-can't argue with these people. To be sincere, all this not quarrelling over how ridiculous these processes are is doing nothing for me. Back home, I was known for my stubborn Knight attitude. Every now and again in Panem, I would have certain debates with Tally and Corey is sure to get me riled up, but knowing I can't stand up for myself here is humiliating.  
>After my prep team is finished, I am left in a small room, told to wait for my stylist to arrive. Sitting in here alone I feel naked even with the gown on. On the bright side, my legs and arms are extremely smooth which is surprisingly pleasant; but on the other hand, my infamous bushy eyebrows-yup, you guessed it; history. Now they are your average thinned out brows you'd see on any guy...Staring down I find that even in this crammed room, the tiles are vibrant...<p>

"Kendall Knight," the voice of a young woman says.

I jerk my head up to see a woman who appears to be in her late twenties. She is African in origin and has dark, dark brown hair with lavender highlights. Her lips are full and her deep eyes kind. I notice how she isn't wearing much makeup and how she is clad in white skinny jeans and a navy blue leather jacket. Come to think of it, she is the most normal person I've seen so far in the Capitol.

She holds out her hand and I shake it respectfully before standing up. "Yes...?" I say.

"Hello, Kendall. I'm Vitella," she introduces. "I will be your stylist."

"So, I heard your going to be prepping me for this, uh... tribute parade was it?"  
>"That's it," Vitella exclaims. "I, along with the female tribute Corey's stylist, Ren, are going to be creating costumes for the both of you to wear when you're revealed to the entire population of Panem through the parade."<p>

"Wow," is all I can say.

"Indeed," Vitella laughs. "Hey, you know something, Kendall? District 12 tributes are so often put in dull miner outfits, but I want to try to do something different with you because well..." she smiles. "...Call me crazy but I could sense there's something special about you."  
>If you consider being sent here from hundreds of years into the future special, then yes. "Special?" I repeat in fake disbelief.<p>

"Mmm hmm," Vitella says, "But, what I was thinking was that the characteristic of 12 isn't just mining-it's the strength it's citizens have from surviving poverty. Tell me, how have you survived?"  
>I hesitate to answer because I'm not sure if the reply will be used against me somehow. "I'd sneak out into the woods and hunt with my friends."<p>

"Excellent," Vitella says brightly. "Hold on for a moment while I go conference with Ren about adding some final touches to the designs."  
>I don't have to time to say anything more because she is already hurrying out the door with a certain spring to her step. Had she and Ren planned on an outfit that had something to do with survival ahead of time? How could they've thought that far ahead? Instead though, I focus on calming my nerves.<p>

* * *

><p>The coal black leather vest jacket reassembles something Hawkeye would wear and the matching colored jeans are simple, but add to the outfit somehow. Over my shoulder is a sash with an arrow bag holding a prop bow and arrows.<p>

Corey's ensemble is similar to mine. Covering her shoulders is a short, half leather jacket with a popped collar and her jeans are skin-tight instead of looser like mine. Her appearance has changed a bit. Her curly auburn hair is now straightened perfectly, and there is pale makeup on her face and mascara draw out the intense dark blue of her eyes.

As we stand in front of the chariot that we'll be riding in, Vitella explains to Corey and I how we will be using the arrows. "Now, all of them are white and made with harmless material," she says, "but there is one for each of you that is silver and contains a little surprise. When your chariot emerges, I want you both to take that silver arrow and launch it at the same time into the air. Don't ask any questions, just trust that everyone will love it."  
>Corey and I exchange a glance before nodding at Vitella. We board the chariot and prepare for the parade. "This is really happening, huh?" Corey sighs.<p>

I sheepishly gaze over to her and say, "That it is."

Corey closes her eyes and breaths in then out. She says, "Alright. Let's give them something to remember, shall we?" Corey holds out her hand for me and it takes me a bit before I reach out and slip my hand into hers.

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

><p><strong>Was that too much to squeeze into one chapter?<strong>


End file.
